vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kadaj
Summary Kadaj, leader of the Remnants of Sephiroth and the personification of his insane cruelty, is the main antagonist of the novel Final Fantasy VII The Kids Are Alright: A Turks Side Story and the secondary antagonist of Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children. Created as an extension of Sephiroth's will after his defeat in the Planet's Core, Kadaj was born as a puppet to find Jenova, his "mother" to make possible a new Reunion and allow a new coming for Sephiroth in the mortal world. For this purpose, he works alongside the other Remnants, Yazoo and Loz, to search for Jenova's remains. Cunning and ruthless, Kadaj also has a grudge with his older brother through Jenova, Cloud Strife, upset on how he has "betrayed" his family among those carrying Jenova's legacy. This will lead to several confrontations between both of them in their race for Jenova's remains. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-B | 4-B Name: Kadaj Origin: Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children Gender: Male Age: Around two weeks old Classification: Remnant of Sephiroth, Personification of Sephiroth's Cruelty Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics; Master Swordsman; Acrobatics; Enhanced Awareness and Reflexes; Mind Reading and Memory Reading (Kadaj can thoroughly scan the mind and consciousness of people by touching them, a limitation Jenova or Sephiroth didn't have); Perception Manipulation (another ability inherited from Jenova, Kadaj can appear to others as someone from their memories, tricking their senses to be perceived as said person. If different individuals see Kadaj at the same time, the person who is not familiar with a person he's masquerading as will see his true form); Fear Manipulation (unless porpusedly masking it, Kadaj's presence has been noted to be unnerving and give the feeling of "death" drawing near); Pain Manipulation and minor Biological Manipulation (Kadaj can heal wounds and take away pain from a person, through physical contact, and give them back whenever he wishes); Telekinesis (Kadaj has moved object with his mind, like Sephiroth did); Teleportation (As shown in his pursuit of Evan and Kyrie, and his encounter with the Turks, Kadaj can repeatedly teleport several dozens of meters); Mind Manipulation (can influence those with Jenova Cells, such as those with Geostigma); Summoning (of Shadow Creepers and Summoned Beasts, the latter via Materia); Disease Manipulation (the Shadow Creepers can infect people with Geostigma when hurting them); Shapeshifting (can turn into black mist); Creation (his clothes and weapons are actually materialized from Negative Lifestream); Magic (via Materia); Fire Manipulation and Lightning Manipulation; Radiation Manipulation, Matter Manipulation and Durability Negation (via Bahamut SIN and its Petaflare attack, which is a stronger variant of the Flare spell, which creates a nuclear blast); Non-Corporeal (like his brothers, Kadaj is an extension of Sephiroth's will made out of Negative Lifestream; thus his interaction with physical objects occurs when he wishes to). Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Soul Absorption, Memory Manipulation and Empathic Manipulation (after his first defeat in The Kids Are Alright: A Turks Side Story he was diffused by the Lifestream, however, his will, individuality and desire to find Jenova remained, and he managed to come back shortly after during the events of Advent Children); Disease Manipulation, Corruption (Types 2 and 3, being made of Negative Lifestream, Kadaj is not affected by corrupting energies nor effects that corrupt at a biological level); Death Manipulation (wasn't instantly killed by the impact of Cloud's Finishing Touch). Attack Potency: Solar System level (As a Remnant, Kadaj is an extension of Sephiroth's will. Could match and overwhelm a Geostigma infected Cloud when fighting him alongside Yazoo and Loz when the three of them were even toying around. Managed to hold his own for a bit against a full-strength Cloud, but was quickly defeated by his Finishing Touch) | Solar System level (Its attacks were considered incredibly dangerous by the party and, aside Cloud towards the end, their only choice was to avoid them) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Could easily keep up with with Cloud when the latter was infected with Geostigma, and even after he was cured of it, despite being defeated) | Massively FTL+ (Managed to more or less keep up with all the party at once, and can follow each member by themselves without that much difficulty) Lifting Strength: Possibly Class G, (Should be comparable to Loz who could overwhelm Tifa Lockhart in their fight) | At least Class G due to sheer size, likely higher (Though the party had grown weaker, Bahamut SIN was still a juggernaut that could barely be stopped by force) Striking Strength: Solar System class (Can exchange attacks with Cloud, even after the latter has been healed from his Geostigma) | Solar System class (His attacks could outmatch the party in terms of power, though the party had grown weaker) Durability: Solar System level (Survived Cloud's Finishing Touch, though he was instantly disarmed and defeated by it) | Solar System level (Endured a constant assault of attacks of the entire party, and while his armor was gradually damaged, he was mostly unfazed outside of their Limit Breaks) Stamina: High. Despite fighting several powerful opponents in a very short period, and putting his plans into motion, which involved draining actions such as Summoning and long travels, he never looked the least bit tired and treated the whole affair as if it was a game. | Very high. Despite taking on the entire party at once, for roughly two hours, and taking a high number of attacks, it never even slowed down until its defeat at Cloud's hands. Range: Standard Melee Range with the Souba, several dozens of meters with Materia. | Standard Melee Range, dozens of meters with Petaflare Standard Equipment: Kadaj-Souba.jpg|Kadaj holding the Souba against Cloud Souba Concept Art.jpg|Concept Art of the Souba Remnantbirth.jpg|Remnant's Birth and Materiallization Shadow_Creeper.jpg|Shadow Creeper MateriaAC.JPG.jpg|Cloud's Materia collection in Advent Children Kadaj-absorbing-a-Materia-FFVIIAC.jpg|Kadaj absorbs Materia directly in his arm ZYKadaj.png|Kadaj holding what's likely Bahamut SIN's Materia Bahamut_SIN_summoning.png|Kadaj summoning Bahamut SIN Bahamut SIN.png|Bahamut SIN FFAC-BahamutSIN-Concept.jpg|Concept Art of Bahamut SIN *'Souba:' Kadaj's primary weapon, materialized from Negative Lifestream. A katana with two parallel blades set at a small distance from one another. Kadaj uses this sword for quick and precise attacks, complimenting his agile and acrobatic fighting style, and the two blades can trap the opponents' weapon and possibly disarm them. Kadaj holds the Souba normally or in a reverse grip to adapt the combat situation better. Despite its smaller size, it doesn't suffer from a strength output disadvantage against heavier weapons such as Cloud's Fusion Sword. *'Motorcycle' Like his brothers, Kadaj rides a large bike with three large pipes on the rear, and smaller ones covering the middle, facing front. The Remnants are shown to be incredibly skilled at maneuvering with these vehicles, performing stunts that would generally be impossible and be perfectly capable of engaging in combat and competent teamwork while riding them at high speeds. *'Cloud's Materia:' When Loz arrived at Aerith's church looking for Jenova, he came across a box containing several Materia, which were confirmed in the Reunion Files and Advent Children Staff Commentary to be Cloud's. After defeating Tifa, Loz kidnapped Marlene and took the Materia with him, which Kadaj and Yazoo proceeded to use as well. Due to Remnants being made of Negative Lifestream and Materia being condensed Spirit Energy from the Lifestream, containing the wisdom of the Cetra to use the powers of the Planet, they can absorb them directly into their bodies to use them. Out of the many Materia they took, the ones they were seen using are the following: **'Fire:' Briefly seen in the scene in the lake of the Forgotten Capital, Kadaj uses it to fire a blast to stop Marlene from escaping. **'Lightning:' Seen in his last duel with Cloud, Kadaj opens up with a Thunder spell to attack. **'Bahamut SIN:' Likely the Materia seen in his conversation with Rufus, also one of the Materia stolen from Cloud. Kadaj is seen playing with this Materia for a bit before absorbing it and use it to Summon Bahamut SIN to attack Edge. Given that Summon Materia is red and the Materia Kadaj was seen with was Blue, the color of the Support Materia, there's a small possibility that it wasn't Bahamut SIN's but a different Materia to enhance the Summoning. Still, it's most likely just an oversight. Intelligence: High. Despite his very young age and unstable nature, Kadaj has shown to be very astute with his plans and a very competent fighter who can expertly work with his brothers. Weaknesses: Kadaj is quite wild and unstable. While he can be cunning and pragmatic, he is, in many ways, a young boy and can lose control when under emotional stress, leading to violent outbursts. Due to being made of Negative Lifestream, Kadaj is very vulnerable to Purification, as seen with his brief exposure to Aerith's Great Gospel, causing him great pain. Notable Attacks/Techniques: As an extension of Sephiroth, Kadaj has also inherited abilities from Jenova, as acknowledged by Tseng. The Remnant uses these abilities to manipulate and instill fear on his targets and occasionally in combat. During the events of Advent Children, his brother Loz managed to steal Cloud's Materia, allowing Kadaj to access to several magic abilities and the power to call forth Summons: *'Personal:' **'Black Mist:' Kadaj can turn into a black mist-like substance to go undetected. He did so to infiltrate Healen Lodge, where Rufus and the Turks were staying. **'Masquerade:' Kadaj can appear to others as someone who can be found on their memories, tricking their senses and mind, so he is seen, heard, and perceived as that person. If Kadaj does not know a person's memories, then he will be seen in his actual appearance. **'Consciousness Scan:' By touching a person, in any way, Kadaj can quickly read the entirety of their minds and memories. **'Pain Bind:' Kadaj can heal wounds and take away the pain of a person. However, at any time he wishes, he can reopen the wound and injuries he had previously healed and return the pain in full force to said person. **'Telekinesis:' Like Sephiroth, Kadaj is capable of moving objects with his mind, though he only displayed this ability in one instance. **'Teleportation:' Kadaj can quickly teleport distances of dozens of meters. Even the Turks, who could keep up with the other Remnants in a straight-up fight, were unable to follow him when he used this ability. **'Awakening:' Similarly to Sephiroth, Kadaj can enforce his will through Jenova Cells and control those hosting them. In Advent Children, he extended it through the waters of the lake in the Forgotten Capital to the children of Edge, who were suffering from Geostigma. This awakened their Reunion instinct, leaving them as emotionless puppets, and would have made the kids go after Jenova's Remains. **'Geostigma:' A fatal disease caused by Jenova Cells in the body. The parasitic presence of Jenova causes an internal conflict between the cells and the patient's natural Spirit Energy, this leads to the body overworking itself trying to purge the cells, which causes symptoms such as physical weakness, extreme fatigue, seizures, hallucinations, depression, dark sores on the skin which emit a black pus and, eventually, death. However, the severity of the symptoms may vary from patient to patient. Some may die within a couple of hours, while others may have occasional bouts of pain. Those who die of Geostigma won’t join the Lifestream but instead will become part of the Negative Lifestream Sephiroth created. Given Geostigma injects Jenova Cells in those suffering from it, they may have their Reunion instinct awakened and are vulnerable to Sephiroth enforcing his will through them. Geostigma can be contracted by contact with Jenova Cells scattered in the Lifestream, direct contact with Negative Lifestream, or being wounded by a Shadow Creeper, as they are made of Negative Lifestream. **'Shadow Creepers:' Big quadrupedal monsters of vicious nature, materialized from the Negative Lifestream, reason why they can be summoned without Materia. While they aren't particularly strong, they are quite fast and persistent, and even if they are injured or mutilated, they will keep chasing their target. However, what's truly dangerous about them is that due to being made of Negative Lifestream, those who are injured by a Shadow Creeper will be infected with Geostigma, something made worse by the fact they can be summoned in large numbers at once. *'Materia:' **'Fire Spell:' Used when Marlene tried to escape from him in the Forgotten Capital. Kadaj shot a blast of fire to a nearby tree to scare her and stop her. **'Thunder Spell:' Used against Cloud at the beginning of their final duel. Unlike the spells in the original game, this doesn't cause a lightning bolt to fall from the sky but fires several lightning blasts from the hands of the user at the target. **'Bahamut SIN - Petaflare:' Summononed to attack the monument in Edge and cause chaos in the city. This Summon is notable because unlike most others, it doesn't draw the targets to a different space to attack and retreat; instead, it stays to fight in the real world. Bahamut SIN's most powerful move is the Petaflare, a more powerful version of the Flare spell, which causes a nuclear reaction on the target upon impact. Key: Kadaj | Bahamut SIN Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Final Fantasy Category:Final Fantasy VII Category:Square Enix Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Villains Category:Evil Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Sadists Category:Sword Users Category:Blade Users Category:Bikers Category:Drivers Category:Weapon Masters Category:Acrobats Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Mind Users Category:Summoners Category:Disease Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Creation Users Category:Magic Users Category:Fire Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Matter Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Inorganic Beings Category:Tier 4 Category:Leaders